To  Ta  To
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Tomato, buah -atau sayur juga boleh- yang disukai Romano. Tomato, yang huruf vokalnya plagiatan Romano. Tomato, yang-  "Tomato, tomato mulu! Kapan giliran nama orang awesome ini disebut-sebut!"  Tomato, yang merupakan saingan abadi seorang Prussia.


**Author Notes **: Hola~ Akhirnya setelah _story _ini _**terhapus **_tanpa sengaja dengan tidak elitnya oleh batu batere yang tiba-tiba ko'it, diriku mengetik lagi dengan plot & cerita yang sama sekali nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama _story _sebelumnya (salahkan ingatan jangka pendek saya). Jadi, saya akan senang sekali kalau ada yang berkenan membaca _story _ini **TANPA **mengingatkan _story _saya yang belum di-_update_. ^^"v

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Bang Hide, daku punya botol bekas di rumah. Mau dituker sama hak miliknya Hetalia kagak? *toeltoel*

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Summary **: _Tomato_, buah -atau sayur juga boleh- yang disukai Romano. _Tomato_, yang huruf vokalnya plagiatan Romano._Tomato_, yang menyatukan pasta dengan sosis. _Tomato_, yang menyatukan kedua insan luar biasa langka di satu ruangan tanpa suara. _Tomato_, yang-

"_Tomato_, _tomato _mulu! Kapan giliran nama orang awesome ini disebut-sebut?"

(_Author _: "Diam kau, om ubanan!")

_Tomato_, yang merupakan saingan abadi seorang Prussia.

**Warning **: Judul nggak nyambung sama sekali. _Summary _kacau berantakan. _Warning _tidak bermutunya setengah hidup.

_Dedicated for _**Silan Haye**

* * *

><p><strong>To-Ta-To<strong>

Ini surga. Sungguh, surga. Coba pikir, mana mungkin hal luar biasa begini jadi nyata? Oho, ini sungguh indah. Mana ada yang beginian di dunia nyata.

Semua ini berawal dari _e-mail _dewa yang menyadari betapa hebatnya dirinya.

Malam itu merupakan malam bagi trio mesum-idiot-asem untuk pergi ke Irish _Tavern_. Alasannya? Sudah jelas karena trio itu kaya –salah– tentu saja karena Irish _Tavern _sedang memberi diskon untuk para pelanggannya. Yang namanya _trio bad touch _mana mungkin mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti ini. Dan begitulah, ketiga orang itu dengan segera datang mengunjungi _tavern _milik sahabat ("Siapa yang kau bilang sahabat?") mereka, _mr_. UK yang biasa dipanggil Arthur. Dan kebetulan sekali, lelaki itu dan juga serongan-coret-rekannya yang bernama Alfred F. Jones sedang bersantai di depan meja bartender. Bartendernya? Siapa yang menduga si mungil pendiam Matthew menjadi bartender. Dengan menanggalkan kacamata luar biasa tebal dan juga menyembunyikan sosok manis Kumamiji di kolong meja, sosok dari seorang Matthew yang terkesan seperti hantu kini tidak lain halnya dengan Sebastian Michaelis dengan _naked apron_-nya ("_Yes_, _my lord?_ Ada yang memanggil saya?").

Di sela-sela kebahagiaan sesaat itu entah sedang untung atau balasan dari kehebatannya karena kemarin habis mutung –itu salah Ludwig tidak mengijinkannya mandi bersama– alunan lagu dari ponsel berwarna pinknya –jangan komentar soal warna hebat itu kalau kau tidak mau bergulat– yang luar biasa hebat.

Tanpa menggubris dari siapa pesan itu didatangkan, si hebat Gilbert Beilschmidt dengan santainya membuka pesan luar biasa itu.

_From : Cutie Luddie_

_Subject : Romano_

_Bruder, mulai hari ini selama seminggu (plus 4 hari) aku – bersama Feli dan Kiku – harus pergi untuk rapat di rumah Kiku. Kunci rumah kutinggalkan di bawah sofa. Jangan lupa nanti kalau tidur kau __**kunci **__pintunya. Oh ya, satu lagi. Feli tidak bisa mengajak Romano, jadi dia kutitipkan pada Bruder saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kelihatannya Lovino akan datang 3 hari lagi. Dia boleh tidur di kamarmu atau di kamar tempat Feli biasa menginap. Bukan di kamarku, oke? Jangan lupa __**kunci **__pintunya. Di malam hari berbahaya. Dan jangan lupa __**kunci **__pintunya. Pintu itu perlu __**dikunci**__._

Ah, kadang-kadang Ludwig itu sedikit menyebalkan. Apa gunanya dia mengulangi perintah untuk mengunci pintu sampai berkali-kali seperti itu? Dikiranya dia anak kecil, apa? Yah, tapi satu hal yang sangat menyenangkan adalah; Romano! Romano, Vargas sulung itu akan datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Selama seminggu pula! Ini hebat! Bahkan tidak menyentuh barang elektronik selama seminggu pun tidak apa-apa asalkan Lovino yang manis itu ada di sini untuk bersamanya sepanjang hari. Termasuk ketika mandi dan tidur. Kesese, itu memang hal yang hebat. Tapi mustahil juga, sih.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, pria albino yang masih setengah mabuk itu bergegas untuk keluar setelah berpamitan dengan Antonio dan Francis –yang masing-masing sedang sibuk dengan Arthur dan Scott. Ia langsung menyalakan mobil, tidak membuang waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat alkohol yang melesat masuk ke tenggorokannya dan mengacaukan pikirannya –oh tidak, dia terlalu hebat untuk dikalahkan dengan benda tidak jelas bernama pusing yang bahkan dilihat pun tidak bisa- memajukan mobilnya dengan sedikit ugal-ugalan di jalan.

Begitu sampai di rumah –setelah melewati pisuhan-pisuhan jalanan serta tat-tet-tot di sana-sini akibat menerobos lampu merah– Gilbert Beilschmidt segera berjalan memutar ke arah pohon di dekat kamarnya. Tentu saja kalian tahu dia mau melakukan apa, kelakuan ngotot orang kelewat pede yang merasa dirinya tidak butuh kunci; memanjat pohon. Tentu saja untuk persiapannya ia sudah sengaja tidak mengunci jendela kamarnya sehingga ia bisa masuk dengan mudah. ("Sudah kubilang aku itu hebat.")

Apa yang ada di dalam sudah mencerminkan sikap infantilnya yang luar biasa itu. Layaknya anak laki-laki tidak tahu aturan jaman sekarang yang urakan, baju di semua tempat. Entah kotor atau bersih dicampur jadi satu. Di atas meja belajar, di kasur, di bawah kolong tempat tidur, di kursi, bahkan di atas tempat sampah –_boxer _kelinci pink!– dengan tidak elit. Biasanya Ludwig atau Kiku akan membereskan semuanya. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak membersihkannya hari ini. (Kalian jelas tahu betapa _illfeel_-nya mereka bila melihat benda memalukan di atas tempat sampah tadi.)

Itu kejadian masa lalu. Tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu. Dan hari ini merupakan hari di mana Romano akan datang ke rumahnya. Spain sedang pergi dengan si alis ulat bulu. Dan West pergi bersama Italy dan Japan ke rapat di mana orang _awesome _tidak dianggap. Lalu sepertinya Francis pergi dengan Scott sejak mereka ada di Irish _Tavern _tiga hari yang lalu. Belum ada kabar sama sekali dari lelaki berjanggut tipis itu. Mungkin tidak perlu ditanya pun sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan om tukang colek bokong itu dan tukang hisap rokok –yang bisa-bisanya bilang _"I'm not smoking zone. I'm smoking cigarette." _waktu ditegur pegawai restauran- berduaan entah di mana.

Suara bel rumah dibunyikan ting-tong ting-tong sungguh indah sekali. Mungkin masih terasa indah kalau saja suara manis bel tidak digantikan dengan gebrukan pintu yang hampir saja merobohkan pintu tanpa dosa tersebut. Dibukanya pintu agak retak itu dilanjutkan dengan munculnya wajah cemberut sang personalisasi _republica Italiana _sulung. Entah mengapa aura yang dipancarkan sang negara hebat, Prussia mirip dengan aura _yandere _Russia. Penuh dengan bunga-bunga _moe _bertebaran di sekeliling dan senyum cerah bagaikan malaikat. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Lovi! Kau sungguhan datang, ya. Ah, pastinya kau sudah kangen ingin lihat kehebatanku. Kesesese..."

Tanpa mendengarkan sedikitpun kalimat _**tidak penting**_yang dilontarkan lelaki albino di depannya, orang yag dipanggil Lovi itu langsung melesat masuk dan menuju dapur. Tentu saja Gilbert sedikit kesal juga. Ia segera menyusul Lovino dan menanyakan banyak hal mulai dari sekedar basa-basi hingga yang tidak bermutu sama sekali ("Aku keren, ya." Pisau daging melayang).

"AAAAAAH! BERISIK! Nggak tahu orang laper apa?" Lelaki bermata _amber _itu langsung saja marah-marah tapa ba-bi-bu lagi. Ia hampir saja menusukkan sendok di tanggannya saking kesalnya dia dengan orang bloon-idiot-goblok yang tidak bisa baca situasi. Kalau saja keadaannya sedang tidak buruk beini mungkin Gilbert akan mengatakan 'siniasi' dengan bodohnya karena ini di sini bukan di situ.

Sedikit terkejut, memang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga sebagai seorang yang paling hebat di dunia, ia harus bisa mencairkan suasana meskipun suasana itu sudah terlalu panas dan meleleh bahkan kering. Lelaki berambut ubanan-coret-putih itu segera saja menghela napas kecil dan menggendong lelaki berambut coklat tua di hadapannya menuju ke sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia tidak terlalu kasar, bukan?

"Kalau kau lapar kau seharusnya bilang padaku, Lovi. Kalau kau tidak bilang bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu? Sekarang, kau tunggu di sini saja dan biarkan '_the awesome me_' memasak, _ja_?" Memberi kecupan di pipi dan dahi, lelaki albino itu segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil peralatan masaknya.

Menanggalkan keinginan melihat seperti apakah Gilbert akan terlihat bila menggunakan celemek –pink!- tersebut, Lovino Vargaz menyentuh keningnya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan hangat dari sang kekasih.

Kekasih?

Ya, benar sekali. Kekasih. Terserah kalian mau terkejut atau apa, tapi ini kenyataan bahwa kedua orang itu merupakan sepasang kekasih. Dan siapa yang tahu? Tidak ada, mungkin? Benar sekali. Lagipula bagian mana dari perilaku Lovino yang bisa menunjukkan ciri-ciri umum orang sedang dimabuk cinta pada umumnya?

Untuk menghabiskan waktu, tentu saja, Lovino berdiri dan diam-diam merangkak (tentu bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya) ke lantai dua. Ia menengok dan melihat apakah ada orang di sana. Oh, beruntung ketiga orang tadi benar-benar pergi. Baiklah. Mulai pembalasan dendam.

Seringai kecil tampak di bibir lelaki tersebut. Ia membuka sebuah kamar dengan tulisan "_Ludwig's Room_" tergantung di pintunya. Heh, akhirnya tiba saatnya ia balas dendam pada lelaki pecinta kentang sialan yang bisa-bisanya membuat adiknya yang idiot itu kepicut. (Jangan ingatkan tentang pecinta kentang sok _awesome _di dapur sana). Ia segera membuka pintu dengan kunci yang diam-diam sudah diduplikat olehnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Melihat ruangan bersih nan rapi di sana itu, ia tersenyum puas. Tentu saja, akan ada kepuasan lebih lagi nantinya.

Dengan gembira ia mengeluarkan semua barang di dalam laci meja dan juga mengacak-acak isi lemari Ludwig. Oho! Ternyata ada boks rahasia di dalam lemari pria kaku tersebut! Lovino membuka kotak tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sekotak buku eksplisit yang "oh wow". Jadi ingat waktu Feli bilang "_Germany's Masturbating Material_". Oke, itu bukan nama yang bagus yang sudah jelas isinya –mesum. Ternyata pria kaku itu jadi begitu kalau sendirian di kamar. Tunggu. Jangan-jangan Feli juga...

Sambil berteriak marah, ia kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya harus membuat Ludwig capek dan kesal. Biar tahu rasa dia. Gara-gara pria itu juga Lovino jadi kebagian sedikit sekali perhatian adiknya.

Tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya seninya dengan begitu berbangga hati. Segera saja ia turun ke bawah di mana seorang albino selesai memasak.

Memasak pasta, dan kentang goreng plus saus tomat.

"APA-APAAN INI? INI SABOTASE! PENGHINAAN! PELECEHAN! PELANGGARAN KEJI UNDANG-UNDANG ANTI KENTANG INTERNASIONAL!" Kau bisa lihat seperti apa kesalnya lelaki itu sampai hal-hal tidak nyambung –apa hubungan sabotase dengan makanan?– hingga yang memang tidak, ah tidak, belum ada –apa itu undang-undang anti kentang internasional?– ia katakan dengan nada melengking.

"Ayolah, Lovi. Ini terasa enak. Cobalah. Kentang dan saus tomat memang paling cocok."

"Emoh! _Bastardo_! Sampah apa ini? Tomat-tomatku..."

Gilbert terdiam sebentar. Ia menghela napas tak lama kemudian, dan menatap kekasihnya macam anak anjing minta dipeluk. "Kau tidak pernah suka apapun yang kulakukan untukmu. Aku jadi ragu apa benar kau menyukaiku."

Pemuda Italia yang tadi marah-marah itu sedikit terkejut. Mana pernah yang namanya Gilbert Beilschmidt sebegini sedih? Menghela napas pasrah, Lovino Vargaz mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi dan memakan kentang goreng tersebut. "Aku sudah makan. Cepat duduk, _potato bastard_."

**..::.::..**

"Lovi~" Albino sok hebat dengan kehebatannya menghampiri kekasihnya. Maksud ingin mencium bibir merah itu membuahkan tomat.

"Ngapain kau cium tomat?" Wajah itu sedikit merona. Tentu, ia tahu maksud sebenarnya kekasihnya itu.

Gilbert mendengus sebal. Ia heran kenapa mudah sekali dia yang hebat ini dikalahkan oleh sesosok benda bernama 'tomat'.

Yah tapi..

"Lovi..."

"Hmm?"

Ikut menggigit buah merah itu, Gilbert memandang mata amber Lovino, sebisa mungkin melakukan kontak mata dari jarak terlalu dekat. Dengan satu gigitan terakhir, Gilbert mendorong maju kepala Lovino. Melahap tomat sekaligus bibir mungil kakak kekasih adiknya. Reaksi langka seorang Lovino Vargas yang bisa-bisanya justru menutup matanya. Entah lelah berdebat atau memang sedang ingin saja. Hari ini, hari ini saja, rasanya Lovino ingin sedikit berbuat baik. Anggap saja ini balasan dari makanan yang – sebenarnya – enak rasanya kemarin itu. Sekalipun itu sulit dipercaya.

Mengejutkan, memang. Reaksi yang ada di pikiran pria albino itu bukannya yang seperti ini, tapi dorongan dan segala macam jenisnya. Mendapat respon seperti ini, Gilbert yang hebat tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Mendorongnya sedikit ke sofa, Gilbert menidurkan kekasihnya, kontak bibir tidak terlepas sedikitpun, sedetikpun. Melumat dengan iramanya yang makin keras. Lidah menelusuri tiap-tiap segi mulut manis rasa tomat.

Ah, sial. Bahkan di mulut ini pun ada tomat.

Andai saja tidak ada yang namanya bernapas, mungkin sampai besok juga tidak akan Gilbert melepas bibir lembut merah ini.

Tersenyum manis, entah mengapa rasanya geli sekali melihat lelaki yang biasanya marah-marah itu jadi diam tanpa kata dengan wajah merah membara. Bikin orang pingin ketawa.

"Apa ketawa? Nggak lucu tau."

Masih nekat tertawa ngakak, seperti tak punya perasaan atau semacamnya. Sedangkan yang merasa ditertawakan itu justru dengan sigap mengambil bantal dudukan dan memukuli pria berambut putih ubanan tersebut sampai menduduki tubuh lelaki itu dengan tubuhnya dan menggencet kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Nguhuhp! Hoovvhi! Hingha! Hingha! Anghu hehenti!"

Kata hati ingin membunuh sekalian, entah mengapa jadi tak dituruti. Memandang marah sambil menjauhkan bantal, Vargaz sulung tadi masih menduduki kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar –seperti idiot. _Orbs ruby _itu melembut, ia masih tertawa kecil sampai sekarang –_idiota_. Setelah benar-benar meredakan tawanya yang menyebalkan itu –sungguh, memangnya ada yang lucu?– barulah Gilbert mulai berbicara.

"Bodohnya aku." Heh, kau baru sadar ya kalau kau itu bodoh? "Sesaat tadi bisa-bisanya aku merasa cemburu. Sama tomat, lagi! Lucu sekali!"

Pemuda Italia hanya bisa memandang bingung. Cemburu sama tomat. Itu, jujur saja adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia dengar. Apa yang bisa dicemburui dari tomat? Maksudku, selain rasa eksotis dan juga warna merah menyala yang menarik hati itu. Bukankah sesungguhnya ada yang lebih baik lagi selain tomat? Dan –berat mengakuinya– bukankah Gilbert Beilschmidt, _the awesome nation of Prussia_, lebih baik daripada tomat?

"Habisnya Lovino selalu tidak mau kudekati, tapi selalu mencari-cari tomat. Tidak mau kucium sedikit saja, tapi selalu ada tomat di mulut. Tidak mau memakan masakanku, tapi tidak mau makan tanpa tomat. Rasanya kesal sekali dikalahkan benda yang tidak jelas buah atau sayurnya seperti benda merah itu. Tapi aku tahu, kok." Senyum itu kembali lagi. Dan wajah bodoh itu juga kembali lagi. Uh, Lovino paling benci wajah itu. "Lovino, akan terus di sini bersamaku, kan? Soalnya aku juga akan terus bersama denganmu sekalipun tomat sudah dimusnahkan dari bumi ini, Lovino."

"C-curang...Kau ingin aku berkata apa setelah kau mengatakan itu?"

Menghela napasnya, Gilbert tersenyum lagi. Masih dengan senyum khas bocahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. "Tidak perlu kau katakan pun aku sudah tahu."

Ya, semua orang juga tahu.

Kentang dan tomat itu pasangan terhebat sepanjang masa.

**END**

* * *

><p>GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ENDING NGGANTUNG GILA!<p>

Buat Silan hermana, maafkan daku jadinya nggak rated-M. Otak saja udah terpenuhi ayat-ayat UUD buat PKn besok sampai-sampai direfresh 3x pake doujin masih aja nggak jalan. Olinya udah harus diganti rupanya. Dan maafkan diriku ending ngegantung dan banyak hal tak jelas di sini. ==a

_For the readers who read this, thank you. And to them who review, thank you so much I loooooove you! Please don't give me flame, thank you._ =x=


End file.
